


Perpetual Student

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HomerSoc, Vampires, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: Before she says goodbye to her best friend of the last four years, a girl graduating college has a secret to share with him.
Kudos: 3





	Perpetual Student

[knock]

Hi. I see you haven’t even started packing yet. You do realize you graduate tomorrow, don’t you? I guess it won’t take too long to pack up this little dorm room though.

Well, I stopped by because they put some of your mail into my mailbox downstairs in the commons. That’s what I get for having my mailbox right under yours.

But since I’m here, I guess this is a good time to say goodbye. I’m on my way out.

[pause for reply]

No, I’m not staying for graduation. I’m not big on ceremonies, or huge crowds. Especially sitting out in the sunlight for hours. You know how the sun doesn’t agree with me.

So, if we’re going to say goodbye, it’s now. There were so many questions I was going to ask you before I left. I guess the biggest one is about medical school. Did you get in anywhere yet? 

[pause for reply]

Well, that’s too bad. I know you didn’t do too well on the standardized tests, but that was because of your sister’s health. You had to be there for her until she got better, which really messed with your studying for that test and your regular classes. I know you kept your grades up despite it, but medical schools are so competitive. But you can’t give up. Your sister is the entire reason you decided to become a doctor in the first place. With your family’s financial situation, you’re bound to get some kind of aid, too. I know you’re really heavily into debt. But I have a feeling you’re going to get lucky real soon.

[pause for reply]

Oh, so now you’re asking me a question? That’s not how this game works, mister. But… well, I do kind of like you, and this is our last time seeing each other… so I guess I will tell you what I’m going to do after this.

I’m going to change my identity, enroll in another college someplace else, and study again for four or five years. Maybe longer if I like the place and can get away with it.

[pause for reply]

[laugh] I’m serious. It’s how I spend my life these days. I go to a new college every few years, learn all kinds of new things, and get to party and otherwise enjoy myself when I’m not busy studying. I’m literally the eternal college student. If I ever showed up at graduation, I’d have enough diplomas to wallpaper the entire commons area.

Oh, wait. I can understand your confusion. You think I’m just some college coed in her early twenties. I never did tell you I was a vampire, did I?

Actually, I’m pretty sure I didn’t. It’s kind of a secret.

[pause for reply]

[laugh] I am too a vampire. Trust me. If my being alive for thousands of years wasn’t proof enough, there’s the drinking blood thing. That’s a dead giveaway. 

Or would it be undead giveaway? I’ve never been fond of that word though.

[pause for reply] 

[laugh] Sorry, no. I will not show you my fangs. Everyone asks to see the fangs, and then everyone freaks out. It’s like some primal instinct of mortals to feel complete terror when they see someone with fangs. So you’ll just have to take my word for it, I guess. I am an immortal vampire, forever trapped in the body of a teenage girl. Although maybe “trapped” is too strong a word. I kind of like it.

Oh, the sunlight thing. Well, you know I don’t like daylight. When you’ve been around a really long kind, and made the connections I have, there are ways around certain limitations. Especially when you’re insanely rich like I am. Mirrors aren’t an issue either. It was only when they were backed with silver, which you almost never find these days.

I can see what you’re thinking. You’re wondering if I’m so rich, why do I go to this college, and why do I live in this dorm. Look, I’ve gone to the best colleges in the world. Sometimes multiple times, if I wait long enough between enrollment so no one remembers me. But the experience is better at colleges like this. I’ve lived in dormitories, and apartments, and sorority houses, and mansions. What you live in isn’t nearly as important as who you live with. Plus, things are easier on campus. It’s just one check to write once a semester instead of a bunch of little ones. And the meal plan is convenient. 

Um, just to clarify, I was talking about the cafeteria and other places on campus. You know how I love my food. That’s the nice thing about being a vampire. You metabolize human food very quickly when you want to.

I may, hypothetically, feed on a drunken frat boy now and again, or some girl showering late at night, but-

[laugh] Hey, stop thinking about me in the shower with that girl!

No, I can’t read minds. I just know men, and I know that look on your face.

But anyway, I may feed occasionally, but my vampire metabolism is very efficient. If I don’t do too many vampire things, I don’t need too much blood.

[sigh] But when I do, it’s very convenient to be going to a college like this, I guess. Honestly, though, I could feed anywhere. I really come to places like this to learn. There’s so much knowledge out there, and I missed so much history while it was happening. There are languages that I still need to learn, or arts and sciences to master. And new stuff is being discovered every day. When you never grow a day older, you need something to pass your time.

[pause for reply]

[laugh] No, I haven’t gotten older these last few years. Remember my first semester? I wore pigtails all of the time, and no makeup. I wore sweaters and jeans. I’m kind of short, too. People were shorter back when I was mortal, and they just keep getting taller over time. People thought I was some kid on campus to see an older sibling. I haven’t changed since then, but I’ve allowed my hair styles to mature, and started using more and more makeup. But I also start showing more cleavage. I can carry on the aging act for about half a dozen years before people would get suspicious. That’s why going to college again and again is so perfect for me. I’m always gone before anyone catches on to my act. And no one ever has.

Well, except for you of course. But only because I told you.

[laugh] But you don’t really believe me, do you? That’s why it’s okay for me to tell you, especially if I don’t do anything to actually prove it. I’m just that kind of strange girl you know from some of your classes, and that you always ate with in the dining hall. It might be that I had an ulterior motive for this entire story. You know, for making you examine my face, or check out my cleavage, or think of me in the shower.

Like… maybe… just maybe… I wanted to make love with you one time before I left.

I know that with all of your studying, you never had time for relationships, or even just hooking up. I know you’re into girls because… well, let’s just say I’ve learned quite a bit in my lifetime. I also know when a man is attracted to me, even if he doesn’t know it himself. Maybe I overdid it at the beginning with the pigtails. I probably triggered some kid sister reflex in your mind that made you repress noticing as I let myself look older. Maybe that’s why you never tried to seduce me, or be anything more than friends.

Which is maybe why I find you all the more compelling.

Oh, it’s more than just that. You’re actually a really sweet, noble guy. It’s been a long time since I’ve had sex, too. Whether it’s years or decades or maybe even longer, does that really matter?

If I really am a vampire, there would be all kinds of ways I could compel you to make love to me. But that wouldn’t be honest. With you, it wouldn’t be right. So, let me try the old-fashioned way.

The sweaters and jeans I first wore gave way to more revealing outfits like this dress. The tennis shoes I wore when I first came here gave way to things with heels, like these boots. That helped perpetuate the lie that I was growing older. If I take them off, it takes a few years off of me.

If I take this dress off though… well, that makes me look older, doesn’t it? Now it’s not just cleavage I show off. It’s a very pretty bra, with matching panties. Don’t you just love how their blackness contrasts so nicely with my pale skin? If I were a vampire, I could just make you take them off of me. But if I take them off myself, in just the right way, I can compel you naturally to want to do all kinds of naughty things with me.

Watch me as I slowly and carefully unfasten the clasp on my bra. That’s not a command, but I hope you do it anyway. You do want to see what’s under this bra, don’t you? I’m going to make you wait though, as I hold the bra against my chest as I slip my arms out of the straps. Then I can slide the bra down a little, showing more and more pale skin, until you see some things not so pale. I can let the bra drop the floor now, and let your eyes feast on my nipples, and my fully naked breasts. And as you watch, I can even sway my body slowly in time to music that only I can still remember.

My hands run slowly over my body now, caressing it in ways that no man has done for so very long, but in ways I hope you soon will. First they run over my neck and through my hair. Then I bring them down to roam over my breasts, teasing you by squeezing them gently and playing with my nipples.

My hands go lower now, down my stomach, and over my hips, before running over the front of my panties. Then I slide my hand back up to my stomach again, before bringing it down, but this time slipping it down the front of my panties.

[moan] I’m touching my pussy. You can’t see though, can you? You can just see that my hand is moving inside of my panties, and that it’s causing me such pleasure. That girl that was your best friend for four years now is suddenly becoming an object of lust for you. You’re seeing just how much of a sexual creature I am.

I very reluctantly pull my hand out of my panties now, and slowly pull my panties down. Then you can see more pale skin, and my not so pale pussy. Maybe you can even see my wetness glistening on it.

You can take your clothes off now, as I walk over to your bed. [laugh] That’s a walk that took over a century to get just right, so I hope you appreciate how sexy it is. I guess from how you’re staring at me you do appreciate it. How desperately you try to remove your clothes now also helps convince me.

I’ll crawl into your bed slowly as you remove the last of your clothes. I’m the first girl to get the honor, aren’t I? My senses let me know whenever anyone has sex in this entire dorm, but you never have. Not until now.

Get on top of me, please. I promise I won’t bite. Not you, at least. I will be all soft and nice for you, and be the woman you deserve for this special time. At least if you choose to have sex with me. I am not controlling your mind with mine. Although perhaps my body is controlling your cock. But that’s a magic even older than vampires.

Mmm. You feel so nice on top of me. Are you surprised that I am so warm? You have so much to learn about vampires, but unfortunately I can’t tell you. You have a lot to learn about women as well. [laugh] But that… that I can help you with.

Now put it in me, my friend… my future doctor… and my present lover. I can feel how it quivers against my pussy as you wait for my word to proceed. It’s things like that that make me even more fond of you. Well, the word is given. Make love to me.

[moan as entered]

Yes… that feeling of being entered… of having a cock pushed inside of me… it’s almost as good as pushing my fangs into a delicious vein. But I get to do this even less often, so I treasure it all the more. The fact that it’s with you makes it all the more thrilling. And the way you gently move in and out of me is both cute and so erotic. I’m so much stronger than you, yet you move my smaller body so easily with each thrust into me. 

[moan] You still don’t believe I’m a vampire, do you? That’s okay. As long as you know I’m a woman. A woman with needs, and lusts, and such a tremendous desire for what we’re doing right now. Your cock doesn’t care if I’m a vampire or not. You wouldn’t hold it against me, either. You see the person within. [laugh] Even if you are the person within me now.

[moan] Oh… you’re actually bringing some color to my body as my passion rises. I’m still far paler than most girls, but you don’t mind, do you? My body feels as good as any other girl. Better, actually, with all of my experience. But you are so good as well, even if I suspect I’m your first lover. It’s because you’re caring, and gentle, and suddenly realizing you do have a certain fondness for me.

[moan] I promised I wouldn’t bite you, and I won’t. I don’t want your blood. But there is a certain other fluid I will take from you. Please don’t mistake me for a succubus. I’m not that kind of ghoul, and there actually is a bit of rivalry between our people. But I do want your cum. I need it right now, more than I ever needed any blood. And I need the orgasm you are so close to giving me.

[moan] Now. Cum in me. Don’t make me command you, because I’m so desperate right now that I might not be able to help it. But don’t make me beg, either. Just cum in me, as much as you can, and let us both enjoy the moment.

[improv to orgasm]

[pause]

[sigh] Thank you. That was the best part of this entire college experience, right there. It’s actually the most fun I’ve had in decades.

But I do need to go. I can’t afford to stay around longer, because then I might make foolish, romantic decisions that wouldn’t be good for either of us in the long term. So I’ll finish putting on my bra and panties, and putting back on this dress.

Oh, but before I leave... As I said earlier, I have some of your mail here with me. Remember that medical school that I made you apply to, even though you said you had no chance of getting in? Well, they sent you a really, really big envelope. I heard that they just received a huge endowment, so I suppose they can afford to let in more students.

Your hope rises, but then it falls again when you realize you could never pay for it. Which is where this other letter comes in. Sorry, I might have accidentally opened it before I realized it wasn’t for me. It seems someone has opened up a trust fund in your and your sister’s name. It will take care of all of both of your college costs, past and future, and all of her medical bills, and… well, quite a bit more. It’s an interesting read, actually. I wonder who would do that for you?

Then, just one more gift. It’s not for you though. Not directly, at least. This vial contains exactly what you think it does. If you make your sister drink it all, she won’t be sick anymore. It won’t change her into anything other than a healthy young girl, with a long and happy life in front of her.

And now that she will be healthy… well, maybe you decide you don’t want to be a doctor. You did it for the noblest of reasons, and for your sister. But the trust fund and the vial give you more freedom now. You can be like me, and go back to school again. Study what you want and become the person you want. That’s what I want most for you.

This is where I should wipe your memory of some of the things I said, and maybe of everything we did. But then you wouldn’t know what to do with the vial. I’m also sentimental enough that I like the idea of you remembering me for the rest of your life. I know I will remember you for all of mine, which will be considerably longer.

Now sleep. Your eyes grow heavy, and your breathing slows. But hear this. You will get over me, but never forget me or what we shared together.

I will never forget either. Or quite get over you for as long as I live.

[sigh] Living forever never seemed like such a long time before I met you.


End file.
